Supernatural Speed
The ability to be supernaturally faster than what is naturally possible. Sub-power of Supernatural Body. Advanced version of Enhanced Speed. Also Called *Immense Speed *Super/Superhuman Speed Capabilities Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally faster over other beings in their universe because their capabilities are pushed far beyond the natural level, making them immensely faster than regular beings (in that verse). Applications *Accelerated Body *Accelerated Perception *Accelerated Thought Process *Acceleration/Hyper Acceleration *Enhanced/Supernatural Agility *Enhanced/Supernatural Durability *Enhanced/Supernatural Endurance *Enhanced/Supernatural Reflexes *Enhanced/Supernatural Stamina *G-Force Adaptation *Juggernaut Momentum *Mobile Invulnerability *Unrestricted Movement Techniques *Afterimage Creation *Aim Dodging **Flowmotion *Air Dashing *Cyclone Spinning *Directional Movement *Flash Step *Invisible Speed *Intangibility *Molecular Oscillation *Slow-Motion *Speed Defense *Speed Combat **Speed Strike *Time Travel *Tornado Creation *Warping Speed Variations *Elemental Speed **Electrically Enhanced Speed *High-Speed Flight *Invisible Speed *Soul Speed *Speed Swimming *Telekinetic Speed *Temporal Speed *Warping Speed Levels *Peak Human Speed - User can move as fast as humanly possible. *Enhanced Speed - User can move faster than peak humans, but not too high superhuman levels. *''Supernatural Speed'' - User can move blatantly faster than other people in their universe, reaching into high superhuman territory. **''Type I:'' User can move at or beyond supersonic speed. **''Type II:'' User can move at or beyond hypersonic speed. **''Type III:'' User can move near, at, or beyond the speed of light. *Absolute Speed: User can move infinitely fast. Associations *Accelerated Activity *Accelerating Regeneration *Acceleration Immunity *Power Fists *Power Legs *Regenerative Healing Factor/Supernatural Regeneration *Supernatural Condition Limitations *Will suffer severely from the side effects of accelerating to and moving at high velocities if the user does not possess Acceleration Immunity. *May be negated by Speed Cancellation. *High-speed movement may be hard to control and adjust to. *Users of Absolute Speed can utterly outspeed the users. *Unless the user has Supernatural/Absolute Stamina, their body will produce toxins faster than normal, giving them a time limit. *Weak against Speed Theft. *May be vulnerable against Gravity Manipulation. *Likely to suffer problems if the user doesn't possess Sensorimotor Synchrony. *Without a sensory upgrade, unable to hear at speed of sound or see at light speed. Known Users See also: Super Speed '' *Piegineer (''TF2 Freak) *Pystrich (TF2 Freaks) *Scuttlebucket (TF2 Freak) *Shriek (TF2 Freak) *Archangel (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) *Phantom (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) *Trailblazer (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) Gallery Piegineer Supernatural Speed.gif|Piegineer (TF2 Freak) is considered to be extremely quick, thus being capable of avoiding attacks, getting to locations faster, and especially outrunning attackers. Pystrich.png|Pystrich (TF2 Freak) can run at incredible speeds, which also builds up the power of his headbutt. Archangel.png|Having immensely high speed, Archangel (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) can move at speeds greater than that of users of Enhanced Speed, especially the fact that he’s so quick, that the person’s sight wouldn’t be capable of tracking him down. TF2 Freak Pavor Nocturnus Phantom.png|Phantom's (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) speed is immensely high, yet it is comparable to Trailblazer's level of speed. Trailblazer.png|Trailblazer (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) is the fastest member out of all the Pavor Nocturnus operatives, with Phantom being second to him. He is able to outrun gunfire as well, as long as he isn’t tired out. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries